H-n-C: Alluring Inertia
by Sweediepie
Summary: After a sexual experiment goes awry, Phineas is led to believe his rival has feelings for his twin brother. With that knowledge he leads Greg on a wild adventure to confirm is suspicions. Meanwhile; Perry sets out to finish what his brother started. The truth will bring them back to the vacation in Miami.
1. The accused

_Amorous Aloft (Bookie One)  
_

_Passive Ecstasy (Bookie two)  
_

_Alluring Inertia (Bookie three)  
_

_Sundrop Reverie (Bookie four)  
_

_As always, the bookie version has an alternate ending than the animated one. This is the works of a hormonal 18-year-old; there is strong language and sexual content headed your way. You've been warned. : )_

* * *

"Heeeey..." The younger Skylar twin began as he confronted his brother.

"WHAT?" He grunted in return.

"Hey, easy! I haven't even stated my business with you yet, why are you-"

"-Because I know what your here for," Perry propped himself up and off the sofa. "Your here to persuade me into sleeping with that-that prostitute! And why!? Because I'm not chipper and upbeat like all the fucking idiots I live with!"

Kavelot rolled his eyes. "Ugh, quite the contrary, I'd never insist you get intimate with a prostitute. You may...catch something or stimulate the possibility of a pre-whatever! That isn't why I've come. I could careless how sexually active you are, Perr."

"Your the first..." Perry muttered.

"I'm not a Tweeker. In the Kavelotian Empire there's an ancient practice we abide by, it's called," His paws raised to sign air quotes. "_Privacy_", and hopefully it's still valued here ...somewhere." Kavelot lowered his paws before taking a step closer. "Anywho, that's not why I'm here. I'll tell you why I've come."

Perry combed his claws backwards through his hair. "...Yeah, fine. Just tell me what you want, Kavie."

Kavelot tucked his paws in his sweatshirt pockets. "No, 'nothing I want, it's a question. I wanted to run a question by you."

The older beagle's ears peaked in interest. "What's up then?"

"This is kinda odd, but... umm... Curious; what's your view on incestrous relationships?"

Perry looked to him, his eyes brightening with an unfamiliar emotion. "I don't really... I mean it depends. Related by law or blood?"

Kavelot shrugged. "An opinion on either one will suffice."

Perry's eyes wandered as he eased into the uncomfortable topic. "... I-I don't really care if it's by law. If they're related by blood that's different, unless they're twins." His voice lowered. "T-That's wrong too but...it's more, acceptable. I think so. That's m' opinion." Perry turned to reunite with his brother, fur kinking under his collar and a warmth scribbled above his neck. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Uhhh... Our family has a history of incestrous relations. I just wanted your take on it." The smaller pup clarified as he inched closer to Perry.

"Yeeeah... fine. W-Well that's my opi-" The words were trapped in Perry's throat, he stiffened. His suspicions were already aroused and now, his brother was in his face. Their wet noses touching one another. Cornered; the beagle swallowed before taking a wide step backwards. "W-What the fuck are you doing!?" He blurted nervously.

Kavelot's ears drooped onto his golden hair. "Well... if you must know," The puppy scooted across the carpet, nose bumping into his older brother's. "I haven't been entirely honest with you." Kavie's coruscant, spring blue irises slid up to him. His paws shoved Perry against the nearby window. His ears tilted, nose crinkled and he gazed up at his brother. A twinkle of innocence lured Perry in-and trapped him! He was entraced by Kavie's heavenly eyes. A hot blush traveled up his collar. "K-Kavie!?" Perry cried. He mustered up courage to push him.

"What the hell are you-iiipe!" Perry yelped as a paw closed around his slender tail.

"I asked you that question for a reason. The reason being; I wanted to shut the Tweekers up. But you won't be sleeping with a prostitute..." Kavelot gently ran his paws up the base of Perry's tail. He massaged his sensitive skin, making sensual motions into his warm, toasty fur.

Perry fell submissively at the floor. "Ahhh! Nn...Oh, God!" His entire body convulsed with each touch. Deep scarlet flushed his soft face, lips quivering as the pleasure spreaded through his body. Perry made the effort to address his brother. "K...K-Kavie! Y-You can't-be serious! You want to sleep with me!?"

Kavelot shook his head, advancing to Perry's height. His clasp tightened on Perry's tail. Allowing his brother to pass a squeak before he responded. "Oh no, I would never. I couldn't betray my partners, no, I'm just stimulating you. I made a deal with Jake that allows me to tease and pleasure you-above your shorts."

"A deal!? What...what the hell? You slept with him f-for i-!?" Perry shouted, voice cracking due to his thumping heart.

"Nah, we're dating. We've already had sex, multiple times. I had to make it special..."

"SPecial!? What'd...w-what'd you-You blew him!?"

Kavelot blushed lightly at the accusation. "Oh no, it was done with my magic paws. But uhh... let's hurry this up. I have Isabella's deal to complete when this is over. Both of them." Before Perry could blink he was doubled over on the carpet. He grunted at his lack of oxygen, his sex breached outside of his shorts, sprouting up against his denim jeans.

"Ahh! F-Fuck!...K-Kavie you can't be serious!" His said between sharp breaths.

"I am... just relax, relax and take it." Kavelot secured a harder grip. His opposing hand slid down south; his claws fumbled with the button on Perry's pants.

Perry bit his bottom lip. A lot of pressure was lifted as his pants were undone. His paws shot to the cramped shorts, deciding that cool breeze on his backside was enough. Kavie's hand slithered into Perry's trousers. He lowered them a tad as he pleased, cool fingertips sliding between his legs. The puppy's eyes sparked upon meeting his brother's organ. "Uhh..." He hadn't expected it to leave his shorts.

"D-Don't you dare! I'll fucking kill yo-Iiipe!" Perry's face met the carpet.

He respectfully averted his gaze, and shifted attention to the prize between his legs. Kavie curiously turned to soak up Perry's facial expression. It made the pup's head tilt. His spring blue eyes fluttered at the surprise. Perry's eyes widened, his emerald contacts became translucent and revealed the eyes he was born with. The older beagle wore an expression he couldn't describe.

"A-Ah-Ah-Ahhha! F-Fu...Fuuuck!" A quavering moan left him. Kavie eased the hold on Perry's tail. Curiously he stared at his brother's erection; his ear twitched. A string of white fluid trickled down the tip. Kavelot hovered over him and cupped between his legs. Working the pup's jewels, tenderly. Rubbing them in a circular motion. Around and around and around. At a slow, soothing pace he could feel everything. He earned another squeak of arousal.

"Nnn...Ahhh...K-Kavie, c-c-cut it ou-ahhh!"

"Shhh... just take it in, it's alright." Kavelot whispered as he poked at his tail again.

"Ahhh...a-ahha!" Perry squeaked into the floor, drool trickling from his open mouth. A tear slid down his sizzling cheek.

Kavie released his tail and slid his thumb over to wipe the tear. "Your crying."

"Haa...Ahhh...It...it f-feels... I-I'm not...Nnn...Just shut-" More tears sprang down the pup's face.

"-don't worry," The puppy reassured him. "nobody is here except us, right? Just take it in."

"N-No. I-I wont be...able to..." Perry's eyes fixed on the carpet. Vivid embarrassment colored his face, a deeper red presented itself. Kavie hadn't received an answer. But he was under the assumption he could fill in the blanks.

His mind started buzzing. "I'm not entirely certain what you..." He tried to explain as he retracted his hands.

Perry wrestled himself up, swiping the saliva at the corner of his mouth. He turned away to mumble an incoherent confession. "I'm...I-I'm a..."

Kavelot rised up to match his height. "Pardon? I didn't hear that last part..."

"I...I said I'm a m..." Perry's voice softened a little more.

Kavelot shrugged. "I still can't hear what your telling me, Perry."

Perry clenched his teeth, becoming frustrated at the fact he couldn't hear him. "I said I'm a...I'm a fucking m..." It still didn't make him anymore audible.

He wasn't the only one frustrated. Kavelot reached out to cup his brother's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Okay... once more. No mumbling either, Greg does that shit and I can barely tolerate_ him_."

Perry opened his mouth, sucked in a mouthful of air and screamed at the top of his lungs. "**I'M A FUCKING MASOCHIST**! Unless I'm subject to some kind of pain or torture, I can't...I can't orgasm!" He blurted out.

"..." Kavelot stared speechlessly at his twin, his floppy ears twitching.

"No way! You like to be dominated, Perry?" Came a voice from a different source.

Perry skimmed across the room until he met his feline cousin. "..."

Phineas dropped the bag in his possession and waltzed over to Perry; so preoccupied he hadn't even noticed his rival there. "That's also pretty personal, but hey-I can work with that! I can choke you in your closet if you want."

Perry turned to pull his jeans up. "Fuck off..."

Phineas skipped up to him. "I mean it," he said with a giggle. "I can tie you to the stripper pole in Ferb's closet and choke you. I also have a crop. I usually use it when I play horse with my-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The kitten hissed as he acknowledged the other beagle's presence.

Kavelot felt his muscles tighten. "...I lived here once, Tweeky. But more importantly... you were saying something about a crop?"

"Oh, I'll be using that on you soon enough, Psycho. I will make you my new horse. You will be on your knees, just like Greg." Phineas threatened with a growl.

"Cute. You actually believe I'll let you bring me into sub-what? Just like..." The puppy held his tongue. His fur bristled at his neck; blood traveled to his clenched mits. "You've done this to Greg?" He was seething. He couldn't justify it, he wouldn't, and he welcomed the feeling. His vision flickered a moment.

"What the _hell_...?" Perry had witnessed his brother's eyes change. He saw his irises darken... or did he? There was a mix of purple. That couldn't happen, right? Thinking it to be his imagination, he didn't tell him. He shifted to his pants to button them up.

Phineas noted the defensive behavior and jumped back. "Why are you sketching out because of that!? Your not in lo-NO! You better back off, you can't like my brother! He's mine!" He drew a pistol from his pocket.

"What?" Kavelot clashed with reality again once he'd processed those words; "like my brother". He stood almost in a daze. When the confusion passed he looked at Perry. His eyes locked into the depth of space. "Uhh... I'll see you later. I apologize for the..."

Perry waved a hand at him. "W-Whatever, you do that shit again and I'll fucking kill you."

Kavelot barely heard a thing as he vanished behind a blanket of pink mist. After he left, Phineas returned his pistol to his pocket. "...I don't like where this... If that psycho has the hots for my brother I swear-"

"-What the hell are you talking about!? Kavie doesn't like your faggy brother. He hates him, dumb-ass."

"...Hates? Or loves? This is going to require some investigation." Mumbled the redhead.

"...What's to investigate!? He doesn't-oh, fuck this! What the fuck ever. I'm going to my room...I need to get rid of this freakin' boner." Perry muttered as he exited the living room.

* * *

After an hour without progression or proof, Phineas walked upstairs to see Greg. "Maaan, there's got to be something I haven't looked at yet! I know that creep likes him! I know he d-" He looked up instinctively as he knew he'd reached the top of the stairs. He heard something whistling through the air, his reflexes came to life, he didn't have time to think-he just did! The kitten raised his arms to snatch a toddler out the air. It took an extra second for his brain to fully receive the message.

"...Whoa! What the heck just-" Phineas looked down at a beautiful, little girl with rosy cheeks. There were tears in the corners of her wintry blue eyes. There wasn't a doubt the poor thing was terrified. But of course, Phineas didn't consider that. He just kept moving up the stairs at a fast pace.

"Nn...Mamaaa!" Cried the little Angel.

"Nuh uh, I'm not your mom!" Phineas said to her without a hint of compassion in his voice.

Angel scrunched up her adorable little face and began to wail softly. Tears streaking down her rosy cheeks, her tiny paws shaking. She needed love. She needed somebody to cuddle her, nuzzle her and whisper; "everything will be okay."

"Hey, Greg! Greg I have to tell you something! It's reeeeeally import-Hey!" Phineas paused to finally give the baby attention. "Hush, girl! I need to find your mom, so I can tell him that our enemy loves him and he is going to take him away forever!"

Wouldn't that just warm a baby's heart?

Angel absorbed everything her uncle said, her little eyes stricken with fathomless fear. She stopped crying for a minute. The kitten sighed in relief. "Good... ya know? Your not so bad. I like you better than your twin sister and Kavelot's psycho baby! I think this could work out nice. Plus, you have the same name as my sister. So I'm more obligated to like you, Eva 2."

"Wait a minute..." The redhead's ears perked to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Is that...that's Greg! What's he yelling about?" He leaned towards the stairs.

"Angel!?" Greg's voice traveled from somewhere.

Phineas' ears twitched. "Huh? Who's Angel," He turned back to the baby. "are you Angel?"

The little beauty wiggled to her mother's voice. "Mamaaaa!"

A door closing was heard on the opposite side of the house. In a heartbeat, Greg bolted upstairs and into the sight of his daughter. "Angel! Oh, my sweet Angel!" He carefully lifted his baby out of Phin's arms and into his own. He kissed her wet cheeks, rubbed their noses together sweetly. Phineas just waited for the gushy reunion to end.

It never seemed to, so after a minute he broke it up. "So...Greg! Greg, I have something super duper important to-"

"-Thank you for finding her, Phineas! You have no idea how worried I was, I was running around the neighborhood looking for her! She's walking now so-so she wanders away sometimes. Thank you for taking care of my widdle Angel!" The younger twin expressed while he snuggled into his precious child.

Phineas' tail wiggled playfully. "Ooh! Greg, you went through puberty again-I-I mean! No...no..." He tapped himself on the head. "Ughh, focus, Phin; ignore the sexy voice." He turned back to Greg. "Greg, we have a serious problem, Kavelot likes you!"

"Really? Dude, that's-that's great! That means he'll stop trying to kill me!"

"...Yeeeah, sexy voice? Going to need time to adjust." Phineas mumbled.

Greg panned to the floor. "I know. I hit my head again..."

"No no, it's fine. It's just... gonna take me a while. Anyway, Kavelot likes you! This isn't good bro!" Phineas clasped his brother's shoulders. "He likes you!"

Greg took a step backwards, holding his daughter close. "Phin, be careful! I'm still holding Angel. And I still don't see the problem with Kavelot liking me."

Phineas groaned. "Greg, he likes you as in he wants to hug you!"

"Aww, he wants to hug me? I like hugs, I would love to hug him!" Giggled the smaller redhead.

"No no! He likes you as in he wants to hold you and cuddle and-and kiss you! He wants to _kiss_ you, bro!" The older twin cried.

Greg pat Angel's head softly. "I like kisses! I don't mind sharing kisses with him ...as long as Jakey doesn't mind."

Innocence. It was appealing, but the amount of frustration makes it equally unbearable. "Ugh! Not like **that**! He likes you like-like... I'll show you! Wait a second!" Phineas fished into the pocket of his pink sweatshirt.

"...Phinny? Your not gonna pull out a gun or s-something weird on me, right? I have Angel in my arms." Greg reminded him. He felt teeny paws clenching his chest. Angel whimpered lightly into her mommy. "Nn...m-mama."

Phineas held a small plastic square to the light. "He likes you like _this_."

Greg's head tilted. "He likes me like a square? ...why a square?"

"It's not a square! It's a condom! He likes you and he wants to-ugh! Of course you wouldn't know what a condom is, your mutt refuses to use protection!" Phineas pocketed the condom again. "He wants your butt, Greg! He wants to plow you! He wants to stick his-his cake in your oven!"

"Why? He wants to bake a cake for his Jacob too? Ooh, sounds great!" He giggled.

"...No! He wants to stick it in!"

"Okay, that's not so bad. I will preheat the oven after nap time. Is that okay for him?"

Facepalm. Phineas slid his hand from his hot forehead. "...Greg? There's no cake. Kavelot likes you in the way... he-he wants to..."

"He wants to...?" Greg asked, gesturing him to go on.

Phineas' eyes skimmed the hallway as he gathered his thoughts. "He wants to... h-he wants tooo..." His eyes bounced off bedroom doors, the bathroom and finally his vampire toddler. Scratching on Greg's bedroom door to see his prissy son. Phineas almost jumped out his shorts. He had it! If Greg didn't understand where he was coming from after this; he'd never understand.

He eagerly locked onto Greg. "Greg, Kavelot likes you like, he wants to have another psyc-err-Wybie! He wants to have another Wybie with you!"

Greg gasped, nearly dropping Angel. "Another Wybie!? Oh no, I don't want another one!"

Phineas couldn't help but smile a little. It's such a relief when an innocent ball of furry cuteness like Greg, finally understands what your talking about. "Yeah, he totally wants to have another Wybie with you, bro! He likes you that much!"

Greg shook his head. "No way, dude! I can't even control the one I have now! He _hates_ me and is out to steal my boyfriend!"

Phineas snickered into his sleeve. "Oh... yeah. So are we investigating this or what!?"

"...Yeah. I'll put Angel in with Jakey and the boys, then I'll... come with you." Greg mumbled softly as he carried Angel away.


	2. The sights

_Amorous Aloft (Bookie One)  
_

_Passive Ecstasy (Bookie two)  
_

_Alluring Inertia (Bookie three)  
_

_Sundrop Reverie (Bookie four)  
_

_As always, the bookie version has an alternate ending than the animated one. This is the works of a hormonal 18-year-old; there is strong language and sexual content headed your way. You've been warned. : )_

* * *

Phineas waited on the steps outside, squirming around in anticipation and boredom. On his back twirling a pistol around his index finger. Because when your bored the best option is to play with the closest weapon you can find; Tweeker logic. The redhead glared up at his brother's bedroom window.

"Ughhh! Greeeg, come-on! What's taking yooou?" Phineas mewled. He reached into his backpack for something to munch on. He reeled in a delectable bar of rich, creamy chocolate.

The passing clouds occupied his thought, he watched the floating masses of water vapor. Drifting... riding a breeze. Little birds followed the gusts to their nest, a snug pile of twigs. Nature was so magical! Flowers in bloom along the steps. Their backyard was alive with the sounds of chirping. Birds. The kitten stared up at the birds. They were so free. He rolled over in deep thought. He shot a glance to his backside. Imagining the lustrous, concentrated electricity that sprouted out his back in the form of feathers.

He thought about the Prophecy. About his role. Was he free too? He could take flight, he could taste the sky. But would that really give him a sense of freedom?

Phineas licked his chocolate bar. It suddenly, didn't taste so good to him. Maybe it was because he was thinking too much. Or maybe the idiot just forgot to remove the foil. "Ugh..." He tossed the chocolate into the yard. Flopping back onto his back again. He eagerly turned to their tree. It wasn't a surprise the birds moved on.

His ears melted in his silky red curls. "..." He picked up the loaded pistol and spun it again. Being careful not to itch his finger on the trigger.

"Okay, I'm ready now, Phinny."

"Waaah!" Phineas jolted, accidentally firing a round into a window. The sound of shattering glass just startled him more. Due to his military experience, his quick response was to shoot more. Thankfully, nobody was in the room.

"Ahhh...ha...H-Holy...shit." Phineas huffed at the bottom of the stairs.

Greg slid down from a tree. The kitten's back was arched, claws peeling the bark and fur standing. He shivered violently as looked at his brother. "... P-Phinny...y-you...y-you almost...k-killed me."

Phineas jumped to his toes. "I didn't even _hear_ you! Your like a ninja, Greg! For the love of God, man! Make some noise!"

Greg dropped off the tree. "Oof! ...Ow."

"...We're wasting daylight," Phineas poked into his sweatshirt for his cellphone. He flipped it open to display a text message. "I asked Cookie what she knew about Kavelot's love life."

Greg rubbed his head. "Nn...w-what she knowed?"

Phineas frowned. "Aww, your not going through puberty anymore. Put your sexy voice back!"

"P-Phinny, trusted me. If I haved a choice. I would picked a other voice." Greg helped himself up off the ground, dusting off his overalls.

"Yeah... I guess your outfit is too cute for sexy voice, anyway."

The smaller kitten looked at his feet, shyly twiddling his thumbs. "I-It not about my c'othes... I-I wanted a other voice so, I canned ...sounded smart for Jakey."

"Pssh, who cares!? It's just Jacob... It's not like he's important. Just a stupid dog."

"N-No! I haved to do something... w-what canned maked me smart?"

Phineas snatched his brother's hand. "Okay, I have something that _might_ boost your sexiness, but we gotta make sure only me and," his voice lowered. "that stupid mutt, are the only ones that focus on your appeal."

Greg's eyes lit up. "Really!? Oh thanked you, Phinny!" He squealed as he embraced his big brother.

The older redhead melted in his brother's arms. He felt sunshine and rainbows spread through his veins. His heart thundered, ears flicking excitedly. A wide smile touched the corners of his lips. His eyes fluttered open to spot the bird's nest. It was flowing with life and chirps. He tilted his head. He couldn't change his role; his destiny was a written book. He didn't have freedom, but he had Greg's love.

That was enough to keep living. Even if his life was written. Even if he was God's puppet. He had his little brother to stand by him. And nobody was going to take him away. Not Jacob, not Oreo, not Panda and especially not Kavelot! He was going to war all over again.

Phineas stepped back and took Greg's hand to lead him away. "We're going to the Coffee shop. Cookie and Panda are meeting us there after her shift."

Greg allowed himself to be guided away. "What Cookie sayed about Kavelot?"

"She said... I'm not the first one with that suspicion. Kavelot supposedly _hates_ you for no reason. Sometimes people confuse that with actually loving somebody."

"But... w-what 'bout the Creamed Icees and Sugar bear? H-He not loved them anymore?"

Phineas stopped at an intersection, setting his paws on his brother's shoulders. "Nah... You can love more than one furry. Love is infinite; anybody you've built a romantic relationship with, a piece of your heart will always belong to them. It's kinda like..." He paused to stroke his chin. "Mm..."

Greg smiled softly. "Liked... Jakey?"

"Yeah! Okay, we'll use Jacob as an example," Phineas took a deep breath. "Greg, let's say that Rudger appeared on our doorstep. He never was killed, he just quit his job as an assassin."

His smile faded, ears sinking into his hair. "O-Oh ...okayed."

"So Rudger came back and said; he faked his death. That he escaped the Kavelotian mercenaries and came back for you. Said he wanted to run away with you. Could you tell him it's over? Could you abandon Jacob, your demon children and leave with him? What would you do, Greg?"

Greg covered his eyes, lips quivering. "Nn...I-I not knowed!"

The older redhead removed his little paws. "Of course, because you love them! ...Wait a minute."

"..."

"P-Phinny? We haved to see Cookie, 'member?" Greg tugged on his brother's sleeve.

Phineas blinked. "...Yeah. Yeah, we're going. I just thought of something. That's why I..." He proceeded to make a sharp right, swerving around furries on the sidewalk. The strongest topic on Phineas' mind was Cookie's information. Chantelle Bridgewood had been a credible source; she was an amazing physician, she was Perry's English tutor and first girlfriend, the ex-queen of the Kavelotian Empire and she commanded the Tweekiran air force.

She was strong, beautiful and a single lesbian. She was also dark skinned. Because for some reason, Phineas liked to brag about that. She was the color of milk chocolate and he felt special to know her. Oy, the Tweeker civilization had a _long_ way to go...

Ten minutes of walking; the Flynn twins arrived at their coffee shop. It was bustling with hipsters and businessmen looking for a place to crash after a rough day at the company. There were new additions Cookie made at the cafe. There were seductive girls at each table. They wore small, unbuttoned blouses that emphasized their bulbous breasts. These tiny pink skirts that exposed their frilly panties. Phineas sneaked a peak at a passing bunny. White panties with tiny carrots on them. His face warmed up a rosy shade. Err...that awkward moment when you have the same panties on.

Phineas shook off his embarrassment and turned where he swore Greg was standing. "Hehe, the ol' Tweeker hideout. Brings back memories, don't it bro? ...bro?" He skimmed the cafe.

Greg leaned at the counter. Talking up a storm with his best friend. Her name was Serina, she worked the register. She had brunette hair in a lovable ponytail. Her clothes were appropriate, corporate casual and still sweet. Her caramel eyes beckoned light from yonder window. Her cheeks were reddening at Greg's childish laughter. Oh how she loved him so. He was her first kiss, and she wished him to be the last. Serina was a smart, fun-loving Christian who was thankful for everything she had. When she heard about Greg's destiny as the lamb of God, she promised to be there for him. Even if she didn't agree with everything he claimed. Outside of Jacob and their children; Greg had a whole world revolved around his best friends. Serina, Winella, Isabella and Arabella from Lofty Castle.

Serina managed to keep Greg's attention. "-Yes, it's sure been a while. Will you stay for a cup and a piece of cake? I'd love to catch up."

Greg naturally set a couple bucks on the counter. "Oh yes, we beed here on business but... Phinny not minded."

Phineas appeared on the counter. "Oh, he not minded, eh? We don't have time to flirt with pretty girls, Greg. Cookie is waiting for us downstairs w-"

"-Y-You think I look pretty, Phineas?" Serina interrupted.

"Um, your uhhhh..." The older redhead offered.

Greg reached to gently pull his brother off the counter. The shoe was on the other foot now. "We not haved time to fwirt with pretty girls, Phineas."

Serina smiled, picking up Greg's money. "Oh, Gregory before you leave!"

"Oh, umm...thanked you, Serry." He said then slipping it into the empty tip jar.

Her face glowed. "I-I don't understand. What's it for?"

He responded with a bubbly giggle. "It beed 'cause Serry is my bestest best friend in a whole world! You canned put that in your piggy bank, he p'tected it. He not letted anyone have your moneys," Greg grunted softly as he dragged his brother away. "bye bye, Serry!"

Serina waved shyly. "Bye bye, Gregory! Bye bye, Phineas! Thanks for visiting!"

Greg pushed Phineas towards the stairs. "C-Comed...on! Moved your bum, Phinny! We haved to see Cookie..."

Phineas came back down to Earth. "...Wha? Oh yeah, Cookie and Panda are waiting."

The twins zipped downstairs to their secret conference room. It smelled of brewed coffee and carrot cake-he expected nothing less. Cookie was stationed at a table, fashioned in a black dress and updating her P-Print profile. Phineas ignored the feminine decorations of flowers and unicorns on his walls. The curtains had changed too-but it was a _tolerable_ shade of lilac. He shuddered at the nostalgia sinking into his skin. It was a little over a year ago; in this very spot he'd rallied up a nation. A nation of Tweeker idiots that craved structure and...independence? He made history by taking a stand. To destroy an empire that brainwashed his citizens...? Or something like that! Honestly, Phineas couldn't remember why he led a rebellion. Just that Kavelot couldn't _win_.

"Oh, there you boys are. Where have you been?" Cookie asked as she closed her cellphone.

"We got distracted, sorry." Phineas pulled up a chair.

"W-We beed so sorry, Miss Cookie." Greg whined as he climbed into his chair.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Anyway," Cookie slapped her laptop on the conference table. "we're talking about Kavelot again. You think he likes Greg or somethin'?"

Phineas nodded sharply. "I mentioned something about using a crop on Greg, and he snapped at me. Something is up. I saw it in his eyes, there's something there."

Cookie set up her online profiles, fingers punching away at the keyboard viciously. "Well, baby. I can tell you from experience that Kavelot is very prejudice. He's never given a reason for hating Greg. That itself arouses _my_ suspicion..."

"But this is huge, Cookie! If we find out that Kavelot likes Greg that means we'll need to look back at _everything._ Could he have found a sexual thrill when he tortured him? Could he have tortured him _because_ he liked him? What if he killed Rudger because he was jealous!? ...The first time Greg was killed why did Kavelot tell us he could be resurrected? At war he never directly attacked Greg; I got poisoned and shot twice!" The redhead drummed his fingers on the polished table. "It could change everything..."

"Yeah? Mm...I guess that would be the case." Cookie murmured.

"I'm not even done yet! I totally can pile up more evidence!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"Kavelot left Greg alone for a while, but when Jacob arrived he went into psycho mode! My thoughts? This could have been an act of dominance. He did it because he was jealous of the mutt bag!"

The young woman grinned. "Phin, that could also be a coincidence. I'm starting to get the idea this is more about your feelings."

"My feelings!? N-No! Pssh, it's not...even like that!" The redhead held his paws up defensively. He appeared more sheepish than confident, and that only made the doctor more skeptical.

"What about that-that whole custody battle for Wybie? His reason for never telling Greg he was the father was because he didn't want to burden him. He said he was too young to handle the responsibility of raising a child. So here's my question. Why did he _care_? He didn't want his rival to suffer? Or maybe he loved him and didn't want his life to be ruined anymore."

"I was there. I'm gonna say that Kavelot was thinking about his son's best interest. He used that to persuade the court that Greg wasn't a suitable parent. ... You could be right too-I'm just sayin' that might not have been his motive. Though we don't even know why he ruined his life to begin with..."

"Ughh...seriously! I wish I knew what his problem was!" The kitten whined.

Greg rested his head at the table. He wondered silently why Phineas hadn't asked his opinion. After all, he'd spent his childhood with Kavelot. His head started spinning-cardboard boxes, carrots, rats, maid outfits, whips, a leaky basement-excruciating horror! Greg closed his wee hands over his tail. The very same that Kavelot jabbed into a pencil sharpener. He shook his head. Kavelot didn't like him, there was no way! Cookie was right; Phineas was mixing his own feelings into this. But this conference did get him thinking. Maybe a little further than Phineas. But regardless whether they had the same track of mind, he offered an answer to their lingering question.

His ears vanished in his curls. "...M-My..." The nervous kitty started.

Phineas looked back at him. "What? What'd ya say, Greg?"

"My...mistress." He said in a rabbit's whisper.

Cookie's eyes shot across the table. "...Belle. That could explain it, Phineas."

Phineas laid his head on the table. "Shit. ...wait," he picked up his head. "Where's Panda at? I need another opinion, dammit!"

Greg sighed. He couldn't look at his brother now. He knew this was never about him. "Oh, Phinny...what I am gonna do with you?" He whispered into his palms.

* * *

He tucked and rolled to the opposite corner of the sidewalk-he stopped! His emerald eyes glazed the pavement from behind a pole. There he tilted his fashionable hat, proceeding to spring into a nearby tree. His movement gentle enough to pull a few leaves. The pup watched them drop leisurely to the ground. Not a sound was heard. "..." He stopped to ensure he was only followed by his shadow.

The overcoat he wore shrouded him in darkness, the darkness meshed into the shady leaves. A cool breeze bounced off his hat. He glared down at the unsuspecting public. His green eyes narrowing at a pitiful excuse for society. He despised it... his job, defending the helpless. It was despicable. His teeth grind at a strutting group of corporate trash. They stormed the sidewalk with nets. Combed black hair, matching tuxedos with red ties, shoulders back, chests puffed out-stiff as a board. Sunglasses tinted their eyes and a slender, red tail extended from their backside. He couldn't identify what breed he saw. He didn't associate them with a breed of a known species. They were an unknown species. They never showed compassion, they had a glass backbone and their blood ran colder than any mammal. Their genus was "Corp." Because that's all they knew, were and cared about.

That's all any Tweeker cared about; Coffee, money, drugs and sex. He didn't classify himself as a Tweeker. He was an imported Techie. He moved to this land when it was ruled by technology, wonder and a nerdy empire. Without the knowledge of history or English to communicate with a people-he was welcome. The land of the Technological Feat belonged to Techira. Techira and the wondrous minds fell to the revolution of two idiots. One idiot who respected traditions of an older time and wanted to build from the dust of yesterday. Another idiot who disregarded tradition and only saw history as something to_ never_ repeat. It was about the future. It was always about the next day! ...They couldn't agree. There wasn't a compromise to make them both happy.

The Techies were very peaceful. They were rich in more than money, they had heart. Powerlessly, they were thrown out of their civilization. They had a choice... either stay and adapt to their seized land. Or move backwards to the past. The overwhelming majority chose to live in the past. It was a fact.

He knew it was certain. It made perfect sense! Kavelotians were Techies; medieval furries with a fascination for fantasy and interactive play. Tweekers were Techies who stubbornly held onto ruins and were fixed on change! They built their world but once they reached their old life-they wanted something more. It was never good enough.

Tweekers are filled with greed.

Kavelotians are riddled with generosity.

Once the sidewalk cleared, Perry sprang to a neighboring pole and slid down. "Vultures... they make me sick." He skimmed the streets for corps. Nope. There was nobody there besides him. He started to walk around. The beagle made his way downtown, tilting his hat as he came into the sight of cars. The city was almost silent. It brought a smile to his pale face. "Huh. Looks like this might be an eas-"

"-Shit! Whatchu do wit the stuff!? You got it right!?"

"I-I dropped it, man! The cops were all over my ass, homey! I had to bail, I ain't tryin' a be raped in jail or nothin'!"

"What!? You dropped the fuckin' case!?"

Perry slapped a hand on his forehead. "Spoke too soon..." he muttered. The pup bolted towards the sound of drug addicts. His paws quietly stamping down the wet alley. He hurdled over a couple boxes and behind a small dumpster. There wasn't a sound made. He took the opportunity to scope out the hollering idiots. He acknowledged the one on the left to be a rat-his senses were dull. Ironically he had a long, crooked nose and huge round ears. His hair was messed and dirty, eyes were bloodshot as he'd clearly been using. He had a slouch. He appeared to be a young mouse. He dressed in a large sweatshirt, a greasy undershirt and pants drooping below his waist. ...He was wearing red briefs with white polka dots.

"Okay... a rat. Probably a retard from school. Ughh... he reeks," Perry plugged his nose. He'd concentrated on that guy long enough. Now he'd finally lay his eyes on the second one. He stood smaller in frame, his nose was small and rounded. A couple inches below he had braces over his fangs, it looked cute. Perry thought to himself as he followed to his attire. Same; a large sweatshirt, a black undershirt and matching pants... below his waist. Perry noted the gray boxers with little bear prints. He passed a thought that the pothead was adorable. He then slapped himself. Sadly, the boy was wearing a hood over his head. So his eyes and hair were a mystery.

The mouse shoved the smaller boy into a wall. "Yous nothin' but a fuckin' pussy ass-!" He screamed before swinging a fist into the boy's stomach. He repeated the gesture a few times. Driving his knuckles into the younger one's ribcage. It happened so quickly, so painfully that he didn't make a sound. The other junkie dropped onto the cement. There he was kicked sharply at his handsome face. Perry could barely process the mouse's movements. He just stood frozen, eyes wide in terror. "..."

"You punk ass mother-!" The rat stomped forcefully on the boy's stomach.

"Gaah!" He shrieked breathlessly, his head shot up and his hood dropped. Perry's ears erected after eagerly skimming over a splash of white. As the hood fell, a cap was seen underneath. It was a cute, Japanese oriented cap with panda ears. The cap tumbled to the wet ground. A head of disheveled brown hair was seen and instantaneously-a pair of glinting blue eyes! They were so vivid, so animated with laser beams of warmth and color!

Perry jumped when a beam ripped through his chest. "Panda!" No wonder it seemed like love at first sight! He knew him! Those eyes belonged to him! Those eyes, that hair, that adorable nose and quirky braces! It belonged to _his_ best friend. Perry abandoned all trace of fear and rationality. He ran at the rat with the intent to kill. "Grrraa**aAAAAHH!**! **YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**"

"What the fuck!? You snitched about our deal! That's it! Yous a dead fucker!" The mouse boy whipped out a gun. Pointing it at Panda's face.

Perry stopped in his tracks, growling viciously. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He reached into his overcoat for a knife. His blood was boiling, vision blurred-he ran! He pounced mercilessly with the knife. The boy's finger brushed the trigger and then-two gunshots echoed through the alley. Outside of the alleyway, furries scrambled in panic! ...Inside the alley there wasn't a sound. All that could be heard was the whistling wind. Perry laid on the ground with a bloody pistol at his grip. The rat shivered at the cold cement, knife dug inches from his chest. A bullet rolled quietly at a distance. The remaining one not to far from it.

"...PIECE OF SHIT." Growled the pup.

Panda coughed into the earth. "...P-Perr?"

Perry rushed over to his best friend, kneeling at the ground. "Pan... w-what the fuck are you doing?"

"I...didn't mean it," the smaller boy strained, his English accent exposed. "I didn't mean...t-to..." Panda grunted. He curled up and clutched his stomach. Licking the blood dribbling out his busted lip. He coughed before spitting a couple pieces of bent metal. His braces were destroyed now. Cutting up the sides of his cheeks and gums. His eyes popped as the shock set in. He saw blood at the ground, pooling under him. It was flowing off his lip. He trembled violently and tears gathered in the burrower's eyes. Perry felt a twinge in his chest. He'd forgotten how young Panda was, it was hard to remember he was only 15-years-old. He traveled around the globe, smuggled drugs and slept with dozens of woman. It hurt to see the kid crying...

"Aw, Peter... d-don't cry. Come-on, your okay..." Perry carefully scooped the boy into his arms.

Panda weakly dug his paws into Perry's back. He sobbed loudly into the overcoat. He held onto the beagle as tightly as he could. Perry reached for Panda's cap at the ground and slid it on his head. "Okay...shhh. I'm taking you to the hospital. Hopefully, Cookie can patch you up..."

"Nn...S-She's not...t-there! She's at a...meeting with Phineas and Greg!" The fairy sobbed.

"What!? Ughhh! Dammit, Phineas! My brother doesn't-! Ughh!" Perry hopped to his feet. His best friend coddled in his strong arms. He walked out the alley slowly. Once they'd emerged onto the street, they were surrounded by police cars. Perry's grip tightened once he'd seen a policeman draw a gun. This wasn't good. He nervously held Panda as close as he could. "...Shit. Panda, your not under the influence of something are you?"

He sniffled. "I-I-It wore off..."

"Aw, Pan... shit. You seriously smell like pot." Perry's ears flicked up under his hat. They had to run for it. If they recognized Panda or caught the scent of drugs they'd arrest him. Perry took a deep breath then bolted down the street. The police followed behind with their guns armed, and the corps weren't too far away with their nets.


End file.
